From Love City
by DestinyHopeRenee
Summary: When Jinx aka Rosaline aka Destiny Hope Renee' first lays her eyes on her truly heart melting shining armor, Alexander, it's love first sight. At the beginning, she doesn't accept cherish feeling and pure love to him. When fate decided that they would fall in love, their love delicate and forbidden with cruelty challenges, their family to keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

A Parisian Morning

I can't believe right now I'm in Paris!

Now, I was pretty sure that I was in love with chocolate filled would be great if he would bring me here. Although I don't know what my heart saying, but I felt that I have losing somebody that I'd forgotten a few years ago. But now I was all alone travelling by myself.

I decided to take a bike riding down the cobblestone streets and on my way to the Parisian Café from my apartment. I was pretty sure it was great to take a fresh air and stroll around down town before going to breakfast. Busy people and the weather are starting to turn into grey and gloomy. I better hurry before it started to rain.

I get into the café and take a seat beside a window. Smiling to myself, I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw. My pencil moved smoothly across the paper, and I focused on attempting to catch the beauty of the morning in my art.

I looked up at the misty French sky, and then down across the street. The view was an extraordinary and incredible even when the rains started to pouring down to the earth in day time. I love the weather. It felt calm and relax as the surrounding were damp and a little bit misty. I felt the despair of coldness of the atmosphere and it is making me missing somebody.

"Puis-je prendrevotrecommande, mademoiselle?" a waiter came right at me to take my order.

"Je veuxunetasse de cappuccino et croissants fourres a un, s'ilvousplai't." as I ordered a cup of cappuccino and a chocolate filled croissants to the waiter.

"Bien, mademoiselle." The waiter wrote my order in his small note pad and walked away.

I continue my drawing and a voice startle me from drawing.

"I love your drawing," a man said suddenly, causing me to look up from my drawing.

"Oh, thank you! It wasn't finish yet." I looked down at my drawings and never dare to stare right at him.

"I think that we have met. I have seen you somewhere but I can't put my finger on it" he said as he took a seat in front of me.

"Well, probably somewhere. Anyway I'm Rosaline and you are?" I chuckled and look at him.

"Oh, how silly me. My name is Alexander." he introduced himself.

"Your order, mademoiselle," the waiter said in a surprisingly light Parisian and British accent.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Can I taking a few snapshot of you?" he asked with holding a Leica M camera.

"Uh… okay." I said.

"Wow you are really good posturing. Have you done this recently?" he asked and showing me the picture.

"Nope. "

" Your smile reminds me somebody that I lost a few years ago."

"Oh, really? She must be beautiful and lucky. What's her name?"

"Destiny." He smiled.

"Destiny? What a beautiful name. She must be special to you. It was harsh that you lost her."

"Yeah… Losing her was painful. I wished I can go back in time… and undo all my mistakes due she was admirer me or probably like me." He frowned.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I wished I'd knew what was she's trying to say. I wasn't there for her." He glanced at me and I realize something at him.

Something that I have forgotten a long time ago. I stared at him. He had a raven hair and black eyes. I think he was right about that we have seen each other before. But where? Surely he is not my…

"Excuse me? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I blinked. He was staring at me strangely.

'Huh? What?'

He gave me that strange look. "I think something's trouble your thoughts. What was it?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just enjoying my breakfast" I lied.

"It seems like that you like eating chocolates. Are you addicted to caffeine?"

"Not really. I'm only eating it because it calms me down from all the pressure."

I am sipping a cup of cappuccino and for goodness sake it makes me calm. I noticed that he was quiet friendly.

"I would save your name in my heart, I copied all of our memories each other in my mind, and I send yourself into my soul but remembered I would never ever deleted you from my life." He winked at me.

"Uh… wh...what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked as I was a little bit felt awkward and blushing crimson.

"Do you have heard these words?" he asked.

"Probably yes and uh… nope! I haven't heard it." I replied.

Who is this guy? What memories? We only met each other a few minutes ago.

"I think it is kinda sweet… like chocolate." He smiled.

"Well it is the sweetest thing that I ever heard. Why?"

"I'm just testing you. Gotta go! Works calling!" he winked at me and gave me a card.

"Call me!" he shouted as he walks to the door.

I blink in surprisingly. I look at his card and suddenly something hit me by the head. Alexander West?

I kind of have heard that name. But where? I searched in my mind the name of that man.

None.

* * *

I don't own this story~

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My Dove.

I walked to the counter and paid the food and drinks that I ordered. I grinned at the lady as I paid it and she said something at me.

"Darling, here's a fortune cookie. Every customer comes to our café will get one." She holds out a jar of fortune cookies.

"Pick one."

"Alright." My hand put in the jar, searching and pick one up.

"Dear please don't open it here. Open it when you leave this place." She warned.

"O…kay?" I glanced at the lady as she gives my balance money.

The lady smiled at me as I said thank you. I excitedly cracked the fortune cookies and there's writing on it.

"You will have a very good fortune. However, do not be impulsive. You should do everything with discretion!"

I tried to understand the meaning of the fortune and…

Ping!

I quickly checked my phone.

To: Rosaline.

Dec 21, 10:00 AM.

Unknown: MEET ME AT THE ROCHELLE BAKERY. MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T BRING ANYONE WITH YOU. IT WAS A FEW MILES BLOCK FROM THE PARISIAN CAFÉ. I WANT YOU TO HURRY! ASAP!

Huh?

I lifted my gaze from my phone. I looked around. Nobody there looks unusual or suspicious to me.

Rochelle Bakery?

Who wanted to meet me? Surely it is not Alexander because I didn't give him my phone number.

My friend? I didn't even remember my own past as I wake from the coma.

"Oh well I better get going!"

Eventually the rains has stop and I ride my bike as the wind slowly blows my long black tendrils hair and my scarlet dress.

"Rochelle Bakery." I read the sign in front of the bakery as I stop my bike.

There were buns, cakes and even cupcakes that were placed in front of the bakery. From outside of the bakery, the aroma of the fresh bake bread or maybe cake. I can smell it and make me hungry again. I chuckle excitedly to meet the person who is really wanted to see me.

As I entered the bakery, a high pitched voice shouted at me.

"Destiny!"

"Wh... Ugh!"

I've been squeezed tightly as someone hugged me.

"I... I can't breathe..."

"Opps, sorry! I didn't mean to. Oh how I miss seeing you, milady!" she said.

I stared at her completely confused. Milady?

I don't even know her and all the sudden she called me Destiny.

"Excuse me. I think you get the wrong person." I asked.

"No, silly! Can't you remember me? I'm your dove, Destiny. I bet the accident hit you really hard." She exclaimed.

Ok… okay. Now I'm confused. What in the world she's talking about?

I talked to myself so nobody heard me. She has a long dark brown hair that loosely hanging on her right shoulder and her dark grey eyes staring at me hopingly that I'd known her before. She is a little bit taller than me.

"My dove?"

"Yup! I'm the person who helping you get your Romeo. Just sit down and relax. I explain it later. But first, let's fill up your skinny body into shape!" she smiled and put me down on a chair.

"I'm not that skinny," I replied as soon she run off towards the kitchen.

I looked around the shop. Definitely it was pretty by its decorations. The walls were painted soft yellow pastel. The atmosphere was exquisitely like a 5 star restaurant.

"Milady, here's your velvet cake, your favourite! And mocha!" she served it with a bow.

"Oh… thank you. But I have already eaten my breakfast this morning."

"Destiny, darling. You can't say no to your friend like that. Eat. It's your favourite." She put her hand on her hips like my mother or sister or something.

"Oh… alright then. But you have to tell me why did you call me Destiny hence my name is Rosaline and are you the person who's texting me?" I asked.

"Yup! I know. Rosaline is your fake name. Destiny Hope Renee is your real name. Do you remember that you were stranded in a hospital?" she asked when she took a seat beside me.

"Yeah. I remember but why?"

"That time you were unconsciously coma and many people thought that you were dead even your family thought about it. During that time, you ordered me to take you away from the place before the coma. You had written a letter to your family and a scarlet letter to Romeo. I mean the Romeo that I spoke just now is Alexander. A few minutes ago, he was begging me where to find you. But I said no."

"Alexander? Okay, this is a lot to take. I'm dead?! Why in the world I going to do that? This is crazy and why did I coma in the first place?"

"Yeah, crazy. But I think that you should read this Journal. It will answer your questions and probably give your memories back."

She holds out a journal and a red box. I read the cover of the journal.

"Destiny Hope Renee's Journal."

"The box that you holding just now is a gift from Fifteen that you like to call him as a nickname to Alexander and your memories that you and him spend together."

"So…did my parents know that I'm still alive?"

"No… I hope not. If they do, you'll be married soon."

"Married?!"

"Whoa, calm down. You and Fifteen were meant to be together but you guys soo stubborn to take the fact that you my dear were… I mean almost engage to a guy who you don't fall in love with. You and Fifteen were forbidden love."

"O…kay? Now I feel like that we were like in a Shakespeare's played, Romeo and Juliet." I chuckle.

"Yup! Coincidence… you guys are soo dramatic and delicate." She laughed.

"So… do I really need to read this instead you explain it to me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay…"

I open the journal and hopingly that I will remember my past, memories and my true self…

* * *

i DON'T OWN THIS STORY~


End file.
